The Panty Situation
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: Missing scene of when Mariana tells Lena about the Panty situation in 1x17 **One-Shot**


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters. If I did, there wouldn't be any missing scenes -_-_

**So, I was kind of annoyed that they left out Mariana's confession **

**about the panty situation, so I made one up myself :)**

**I thought it'd be kind of funny to include**

**it in the show, but they didn't **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Just when Mariana started to believe that what other people thought about her didn't matter, she was proven wrong when a ton of men's underwear came flowing out of her locker.

Chase and his friends started laughing hysterically, and she had never felt as humiliated as she felt at that moment. She quickly leaned down to pick them up from the ground and ran over to throw them in the garbage. She didn't want to risk anyone else noticing.

She thought that moment was humiliating enough but quickly realized that it was about to get much worse, when she felt the presence of a tall woman in front of her. Lena saw the teen struggling to get all of the underwear in the garbage bin.

_Oh no, please don't be my mom. _

_Please don't be my mom. _

She glanced up at the woman and looked back down at her hands,_ Great I didn't get them all in the bin fast enough._

"What's going on here?" Lena asked as she glanced at the men's underwear in her daughter's hands and then back up at her daughter's face.

The expression on her daughter's face depicted fear. She knew that she was caught and she'd have no choice but to explain the situation to her.

And then to Stef…

It was bad enough that the entire school probably knew about what she did, but now she had to explain it to her moms.

She finished throwing the rest of the underwear in the garbage and didn't glance back up at her mom.

_Maybe if I just pretend she isn't there, I won't have to explain the situation._

She slowly turned around, started walking to her locker, and closed it. She didn't even bothering grabbing the rest of the underwear that Callie was holding in her hands.

Lena just stared at them both with her hands on her hips.

Mariana closed her eyes and started walking in the opposite direction of her mother. Her class was the other way, but she'd rather circle the entire school and be 10 minutes late, than have to look at her mother's face right now.

Callie awkwardly threw the underwear back on the floor and walked passed Lena.

Lena stared at her.

"Don't look at me," Callie said innocently.

Just as Mariana thought she had been successfully escaping her mother's vision, she realized that didn't get away fast enough.

"Mariana, my office now."

Mariana froze in place and considered ignoring her mother for a second.

But that would probably make things worse, because her mother would have to yell out for her, drawing even more attention to herself. Not to mention she'd probably be grounded for eternity.

She took a deep breath and started walking toward her mother, not willing to meet her gaze.

She could feel her mother watching her from behind as she walked slowly toward her office.

_Take your time walking there. Think of a good excuse,_ she told herself.

But seriously, what kind of excuse can you come up with about having to throw a bunch of men's underwear in the garbage. _They were for the play, and now you don't need them anymore? No! That won't work. Why would you have men's underwear for the play? _

Mariana stopped walking as soon as she reached her mother's office. The door was closed and her mother got in front of her, grabbed her keys from her pocket, and began unlocking the door.

_She's opening the door to the pits of hell,_ she thought to herself as she kept her eyes on her mother's hand on the doorknob.

Lena walked in first and held the door wide-open for her daughter to come in.

Mariana just stood in the middle of the doorway, staring at the seat that she would have to sit on and explain all of this. She stared at it as if it had hot lava oozing out of it and huge metal spikes on the black leather covering.

She knew her mother would not appreciate it if she closed the door and left her mother standing in her office, as she ran out of the school and all the way back home.

But that's what she really wanted to do.

"Come on in," she said in her caring voice.

Mariana finally glanced up at her, "Um…I'm going to be late for class."

The bell rang.

"You're already late. I'll write you a pass."

"I'd rather have the detention," Mariana said as she started to back away.

But Lena walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder and slowly pushed her into her office, "And I'd rather you didn't."

As soon as they were both in, Lena closed her office door and locked it.

_Oh no! She's locking me in!_ Mariana thought. She couldn't help but feel as if she had just been locked in a jail cell and Lena swallowed the key.

Lena turned back around. "Have a seat," she said as she gestured toward the seat in front of her desk.

Mariana sadly looked at the seat again.

"It won't bite sweetheart," Lena replied as she stood next to her.

Mariana didn't budge.

"Okay," Lena replied as she motioned Mariana in front of the chair and physically pushed her down onto it. She walked over to the other side of the desk, sat down and pulled her seat inwards. She placed her folded hands over the table.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she smiled at her daughter, trying to come off as nonthreatening as the situation would allow.

Mariana continued to gaze at anywhere besides her mother's face, "What do you mean?" She asked like she was completely clueless.

"Mariana," Lena said in an effort to let her know that this wasn't going away.

"It's stupid," Mariana said as she crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's okay. I'm listening."

Mariana looked up to meet her mother's brown eyes. She knew that her mother cared; she could see it in the sincerity eyes and hear it in the sincerity of her voice. She knew that it was the only reason why this was happening. But for once she regretted the attention that was being put on her.

Mariana let out a huge breath, "They weren't my underwear."

"I know that, honey. But why did you have them?" Lena still remained calm and nonthreatening. This sort of thing really bothered Mariana and the moment.

"Because Chase and his friends threw them in my locker," Mariana answered in a low voice.

"And why would they do that?" Lena sounded angry all of a sudden. Her anger was directed toward Chase and his friends, but Mariana couldn't tell that it was.

Mariana looked down, "Because he was trying to get back at me."

Lena sighed and lowered her voice, once she realized that Mariana thought she was upset with her,"I'm sure there's more to the story than that. Why was he trying to get back at you?"

Mariana looked back up at her mother with fear in her eyes and remained silent.

"Mariana. I'm not going to yell at you. You're not in trouble," Lena assured her.

"Yet," Mariana finished.

"You won't be. I just want to know the truth."

Long pause.

Mariana finally spoke, "Because I sort of lead him on at the cast party, when I…"

"Yes?" Lena asked, letting her daughter know she should keep going.

Mariana's voice was barely audible, "…slipped my underwear in his pocket."

"You what?" Lena asked with confusion evident in her voice. She hoped that she didn't hear her daughter correctly.

"Please don't make me say it again," Mariana pleaded.

Lena cleared her throat and sat up straight in her chair. It was obvious that she felt uncomfortable. "Wow. Um.."

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you," Mariana gestured toward her mother's tense body language.

"Honey, I'm not mad. I just want to know why you did it."

Mariana could tell her mother wasn't angry, or she was hiding it very well, but she knew that she was disappointed with her.

And that felt way worse than an angry reaction. "I didn't mean it like that. I thought I was, you know?...Flirting."

Lena leaned her upper body back onto the table, "Mariana, that's not flirting that's…"

Mariana put her hand up to stop her mother from continuing, "Yes. I know what it means now. Thank you."

Lena couldn't help but smile, "Look, it's okay. We've all made mistakes. Not like this, but we've all done things out of… inexperience—"

Mariana interrupted her, "Oh my God. Can we please finish this conversation now? Please. I'm begging you."

Lena laughed, "For now. But we're going to continue this conversation at home young lady." She started filling out a pass for her daughter.

"So…Do you have to tell Mom about this?" Mariana asked as she stood up.

"No. But you are going to do that for me, after school. Don't be late," Lena smiled as she handed Mariana a pass.

Mariana made a sad face and grabbed the pass from her mother. "Maybe I'll get lucky and fall down the stairs and die before then," Mariana said flatly.

Lena stood up and walked around the desk. "Oh, it won't be that bad," Lena pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"For you maybe," Mariana responded and started walking out.

"And don't get any ideas missy."

"Never again," Mariana said causing Lena to smile…

* * *

**Sooooo…..hope you liked it. **

**I hated that the confession wasn't included in the show. It jumped from the underwear scene to the talk at the house. I literally stared at my TV screen for a minute or two in confusion.**

**And if anyone wants me to do a specific missing scene or anything, Let me know.**

**I actually had fun with this one :)**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


End file.
